


Figuring it Out

by FiccyWiccyDeux (yesRPFyes)



Category: American Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dudes Being Bros, Fluff, Furniture Shopping, M/M, Men being lost, Misunderstandings, maine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4905256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesRPFyes/pseuds/FiccyWiccyDeux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard Armitage and Lee Pace are just taking a stroll down a Maine street. Richard is tense. Lee is curious if Richard regrets hearing what Lee said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Figuring it Out

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written these two dudes before so very happy to take criticism if I got it wrong. Everything in this story is fiction except the things which aren't fiction. I hope you enjoy!

Richard takes a turn down Hampton Street, Lee on his heels gives him a curious glance followed by a knowing smirk. Richard is lost. Lee knows it. Richard knows it. That woman who just gave Lee a knowing look also seems to know it. 

  
"Thought we were just out for a stroll," Lee says. Barely contained mirth pitching his voice just a tad higher. He grins wide, turns to face Rich who is looking away, eyes narrowed at a street sign glinting in the sunlight. He forgot his sunglasses in his rush to leave for their 'just a stroll.' Lee is looking at him through his favored ray-bans.

Richard wears a fitted t-shirt under a light jacket paired with jeans. Lee almost mirrors his look but sans jacket. Lee loves the brisk autumn air. It’s one of his favorite things about the state of Maine. They have a proper Fall full of leaves tinted crimson, marigold, and burnt sienna. They walk down a sidewalk in the small shopping area, passing by many other tourists who appear to be out for an actual stroll.  
  
"We are just out for a stroll," Richard replies. He doesn't add more to that. Lee gives a small, contained laugh. Lee knows he's hiding something and Rich must know that Lee knows he's hiding something, planning something as is his way. Lee’s not sure what though. After this morning he was sure Rich'd want his space.  After a few hours of sitting in comfortable silence with Rich on his computer, Lee playing an iphone word game and losing spectacularly to Bryan.  _Why does he ever think he’ll beat him?_   Rich had stood and said they should go out for a walk. “Just a stroll to see what’s in the area.”

Lee was happy to just stay in all day, enjoy the time they had before Rich would be leaving soon. But he gazed into Rich’s eyes, so astonishingly blue and luminous, and drew a breath. He was ready to go within five minutes. Once they were out in the open air Rich seemed to lose the tension that Lee had accidentally placed there this morning.  
  
"Okay," Lee says. He continues to walk along, following Rich. He doesn't mention they've past that antiques shop twice nor the fact that he's noticed Rich checking his map app on his phone. He strolls on, takes in the small, sleepy town full of tourists also enjoying the day.  
  
A breeze picks up and rustles a nearby tree, scattering leaves to the wind. Lee follows one leaf’s journey from high in the sky to land just in front of a woman and what appears to be her husband. He is definitively lost. Map in hand staring up and around. The woman turns away from her husband with a sigh and immediately sees that Richard has the same look on his face. She gives a knowing look to Lee. Rich stops just near them on the sidewalk, pretends to get a call (not his best acting), and says he'll take it over there just out of ear shot for Lee. Lee smiles and agrees while trying not to completely eavesdrop on the other couple’s conversation.

"Maybe," the woman says while laying a gentle hand on her husband's arm. "We could ask for directions."  
  
"I would if we were lost," he says.  
  
She smiles at him. "Hon, I think we might be a bit lost."  
  
"No, it says the Maritime Museum is on Henderson avenue and First street. And," the man says pointing to a street sign. "That sign says Henderson."  
  
"It says Henderson Drive though,” she replies.  
  
"Oh," he says. "Maybe you're right." Triumphant she looks over to Lee and gives a look which says _Good luck with yours_. Lee gives a grin and watches them turn east and out of sight.  
  
Lee looks back to Rich who has given up pretending to talk to someone and is actively looking at his phone. Lee is almost positive he hears the monotone voice of Siri giving him directions to turn left and make a U-turn. Lee walks over to Rich, says nothing, waits. No matter what , it is a lovely Fall day for a not-quite stroll. Richard sees Lee, turns, pockets his phone. He looks up at him and gives a soft sigh. Lee wants to hug him.  
  
"I'm lost," Richard says.  
  
Lee claps a hand on Rich's shoulder and gives a quick squeeze.  
  
"I figured," he says. "You want to let me know what we're looking for? Two heads n’ all that."  
  
"That'll ruin the surprise, Lee Pace."  
  
"It's already ruined, Rich."  
  
Rich frowns at that, his eyes go mournful.  His mouth does something wrong caught between a frown and a grimace.  
  
"I mean the fact that there is a surprise is all. I still don't know what you're up to or what it has to do with this morning,” Lee says. He didn’t want to bring it up but he wants to reassure him. It’s not tit for tat. He’s here no matter what. “You know you don't have to say it back, Rich. I've been there before and I know what that’s like. There's no time limit on this."  
  
Richard stops frowning but his eyes still seem set with worry. "I know," he says. He takes his phone from his pocket and shows Lee. "I just need to-Well. It’s right around here. I think. It's this place. I wanted to get you something." Rich looks up and around again.  
  
Lee thinks about joking that it's a consolation prize but holds the joke for a different time. Right now Rich seems to have gone from a bit stressed to full blown panic.  
  
"Okay so Tick and Tocks?" _Clock store?_   Lee keeps his guess to himself in order to hopefully keep Rich in good spirits about the somewhat ruined surprise.  
  
"Yes, it's supposed to be on Henderson but we're here and have been here for the last hour. Not sure if you've noticed but we passed that antiques shop twice."  
  
"Nah,” Lee says scrunching up his nose and smiling. “Didn’t notice at all. Too busy enjoying the stroll.”  
  
"I called ahead and she has the item right now, waiting. I just can't find the place."  
  
"Well guess what?" Lee says. " I just happen to know exactly why you haven't been able to find it."  
  
"Oh?" Rich says with skepticism in his voice.  A smile has blossomed on his face and Lee can’t pretend he’s not smitten by it.

“Yes.  You see this is Henderson Drive. You're looking for street which is,” Lee points to the direction he saw the earlier couple head. "That way."  
  
Richard knits his brow in confusion but turns towards where Lee was pointing. He takes out his phone and looks directly at the map. Lee taps out something then he looks back at Lee. It's a dazzling smile. Lee loves that smile. He could write a song about that smile.  
  
"Oh, I think that's done it," Rich says and he takes off at a quicker pace. Lee walks alongside him taking a left turn and then another. They see an entirely different antiques shop this time and then finally they are there. Lee stands looking up at the large, brass letters announcing they are finally at Tick and Tock.  The storefront window is full of the most beautiful furniture. A large table which appears to be hand carved is set with intricately painted high-back chairs. Even the coat rack is lovely.  
  
"Wow," Lee says. Everything is completely to his taste. Modern, clean designs but with a rustic feel. "How'd you find this place?"  
  
"Just got lucky," Rich say. He reaches his hand to the door to open it. The jingle of the opening door chime alerts a clerk who calls out they'll be with them in a moment.  
  
"Look around. Every price is negotiable!" The voice calls back.  
  
"Thank you," Rich says and begins looking around. Lee can't quite find words right now as he has fallen in love with every item in the store. He wonders if it would be illogical to buy every item not nailed down. Lee walks past two lamps he knows he's buying and then he mentally starts making a list of what he'll buy for himself and what he will buy for friends and family. The store is full of a pleasant mixture of old and new, the kind of furniture that seems to be perfect for a home full of warmth.  
  
"Do you like it?" Rich asks finally. Lee just looks at him with wide eyes and grins. He gives one slow nod to indicate yes. "Good. I hoped you would."  
  
"Not hope, Rich," Lee says."No, you must’ve known I’d love it all. "  
  
"Well," Rich says and doesn't add more. A hue tints his cheeks. He looks down, eyes cast away from Lee then back up. "I took my time finding it. "  
  
"I know,” Lee says stepping close to Rich and gives a gentle jab to his arm. ”Thank you."  
  
Rich turns away then with a, "You're very welcome."  
  
The store is huge. Much larger than the store front indicates. As they walk around they see a second and third room full of items. Each time they enter a room Lee finds something else he wants. By the time they head to the counter Lee has decided to buy about 18 things for Rich alone.  
  
Lee leans on the counter and looks over at Rich who stands with his arms behind his back waiting to be helped. Lee lets his eyes rove over Richard's body and he very decidedly doesn’t move forward, doesn’t wrap a possessive arm around his body and pulls it closer to him. They’re in public and it’s not their style.  But right now Lee has many ideas for when they get back to the room.

“Hello,” a voice calls from behind a small curtain and then out pops a lady. She's small, sturdy with a curly blonde bob and a huge smile on her face. Lee immediately wants to adopt her as his grandmother. "Sorry about that. Just had to finish up an order over the phone. It’s for family so you know how picky they can be. What can I do you two for?”

“I love your store,” Lee says immediately. She laughs in delight.

“Well thank you!” She leans forward as if to whisper a secret. “I like it too.” Richard and Lee both laugh.

“I had called earlier about the table,” Rich says. Lee looks at him perplexed.

“Oh yes! Now we do have the one you want in stock and I can have that finish added, but the chairs are a tricky thing. You wanted eight and I only have six in stock.”

“Oh,” Rich says. “Anything else similar?”

“Yes, I believe so. We'll find you something. Are you looking for anything else today?”

“Well we have a new house to fill up,” Richard says. Lee is almost sure he sees Rich stand a little taller at this statement. Lee gives Rich a quizzical look that the shopkeeper seems to notice.

“Okay. Well I’ll let you guys look around a little more. Website's right there on that ipad. Just take your time. Figure out what you want,” she says. “Oh! And let me get the big book. I can order anything and have it to you within two weeks. I’ll be right back.” The lady quickly slips behind the curtain.

“A table?” Lee questions. “A house?” He isn’t sure what Rich is saying here.

“Yes,” Rich says and turns to look at Lee fully. “I um, well I bought ,or am buying, a place near here for us. Well for me if you’re not interested but for us really.”

“You’re buying a place?”

“Not a large place, mind,” Richard says.

Lee gives a nervous laugh. “Oh well as long as it’s not large.”

“Is that? I-I mean. I thought after what you said this morning it was time to tell you. Is it too much?”

Lee takes a quick glance around to make sure no one is around, no one could see. He steps close and slides a hand to Rich’s neck and crushes their mouths together. Rich doesn’t stiffen and pull away like Lee worried he would. Instead Rich’s hands find a home on Lee’s backside. Rich gently pushes Lee even closer to him. Lee breaks the kiss with a happy laugh and grins. “You bought us a house.”

“Just a small one,” Rich says and his eyes are full of glee, happiness, love. Lee kisses him again.

“Oh here we go.” The lady announces just before she reappears in front of the curtain with a large, heavy tome in her hands.

Rich and Lee quickly move away from each other. She smiles knowingly.

“So you two figure out what you want?”

“Yes,” Lee says.

“I’ve known for a while,” Rich says.

“Good,” she says and takes out an order form. “Let’s begin.”


End file.
